


All The World's Evil........(Or How Stiles' Possession Could Have Been So Much Worse.....)

by justsomefandomguy777



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Horror, Dark, Dark Stiles, Dementia, Insanity, Multi, Possession, Psychological Horror, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomefandomguy777/pseuds/justsomefandomguy777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In one world Stiles Stilinski is possessed by a glorified leech a pathetic being a Nogitsune, but this is not that world in this one it was so much worse.............in one world the darkness was called Nogitsune.......  this one is a literal GOD OF EVIL........... its name is Angra Mainyu......and it is all the worlds evil..........god help us</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The World's Evil........(Or How Stiles' Possession Could Have Been So Much Worse.....)

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a hypothetical story idea...comment if you think this has potential please

comment if you think this could be a good idea ,please

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try this idea out because the Nogitsune was one of the most effective villains in resent TV history in my opinion but again it could have been so much worse


End file.
